The present invention relates to band saws and more particularly to a band saw attachment for cutting curved or arcuate shaped panels from a piece of stock.
Various types of unusual and ornate wood assemblies include curved or arcuate shaped strips or panels. For example, circular shutter assemblies include an overhead arch frame that normally includes a series of arcuate or curved shaped panels. Further, it has become popular in recent years to provide archways over windows and doors, and the overhead structure that form these assemblies typically includes one or more arched panels, including finish trim.
These types of arched or curved assemblies that include the arcuate or curved shaped strips or panels are in high demand among residential builders, architects and interior designers because of the aesthetic qualities that they add. However, arcuate shaped wood assemblies are difficult to make with consistent and repeated accuracy and are especially difficult to manufacture economically on a production scale. In fact, these arcuate shapes, strips or panels are typically made by skilled wood craftsmen and because of that, they are generally expensive and limited. Because of the precision and skill that is required, it is very difficult to make these arcuate or curved shaped panels unless the person doing the work is highly skilled.
Thus, there is and has been a need for a machine and process for making precision cut arcuate shaped panels in such a fashion that they are precise and affordable.
In view of the above, the present invention entails a band saw attachment that works in conjunction with a band saw to produce arcuate or curved shaped strips or panels. The band saw attachment of the present invention comprises a frame structure designed to be stationed adjacent a conventional band saw. Moveably mounted on the frame structure is a carriage that moves back and forth between different cutting positions. Rotateably mounted to the carriage is a rotating support. The rotating support receives and holds a piece of stock, such as a piece of plywood, wood panel or a wood composite. The rotating support is connected to the carriage and can be swung from side to side with respect to the carriage. By securing the stock to the rotating support, it is seen that the operator can rotate the stock through the band saw blade and in that process an arcuate cut is formed in the stock. By selectively positioning the carriage and the stock with respect to the rotating support, it follows that one or more arcuate or curved panels can be cut from the stock.
Turning briefly to the process or method of the present invention, the stock is secured to the rotating support that is attached to the carriage disposed adjacent the band saw. First the carriage is positioned at a first cutting position. Next, the rotating support is rotated relative to the carriage and the stock is moved into cutting engagement with the band saw blade. The rotating support is continued to be rotated causing the band saw blade to cut a first arcuate cut through the stock. After this, the carriage is advanced towards the blade of the band saw a selected distance. Then the carriage is set or anchored with respect to the frame structure. Now the rotating support is once again rotated such that the stock is rotated through the band saw blade and during this rotation, the band saw blade acts to perform a second arcuate cut through the stock. Once this cut is finalized, the two cuts effectively form or yield a strip of an arcuate shaped panel.
An object of the present invention is to provide an attachment that is compatible with a conventional band saw that will cooperate with the band saw to produce arcuate or curved shaped panels.
Still a further option of the present invention resides in the provision of an attachment for a band saw that will enable such arcuate shaped panels to be cut accurately, and that by adjusting the travel of the carriage between particular cutting operations, the height or radii of the respective arcuate shaped panels can be adjusted.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.